Temptation
by ScandalousMuffin
Summary: Collection of one-shot stories involving Keita with characters you people would have loved to see him with. Yaoi. Keitax... Everyone. Please message or leave a comment to let me know who you would like to see Keita with next.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, out there! You know… I've watched Gakuen Heaven time and time again, and I know that there are some people not happy about whom Keita ended up with. So, to please everyone… I'm going to pair Keita up with… well… everyone.

Sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any of its characters.

Nakajima had a special plan for Keita today. The boy was going to come willingly to him, whether Keita knew it or not. He had everything planned out, making sure that Niwa stayed as far away from the Student Council Office as possible. Now, he just had to sit and wait for the boy to respond and come to him. Nakajima just distracted himself while he waited, not wanting to be too eager about what was just about to take place in this very room.

Keita had gotten a letter, surprised as it had fallen out of his locket earlier that day. He still hadn't looked at it, trying to figure out where it had come from. It had his name on the front of the envelope, but it was somebody's handwriting that he hadn't recognized. Who could have sent him this? Keita shrugged, unable to control himself and opened the envelope.

His eyes widened as he stared down at the paper, confused as to why he had to head to the Student Council Office as soon as he read the whole thing. It had to either be from Niwa or Nakajima. The letter hadn't said whom it was from. Keita had hoped it was Niwa, still uneasy around the Vice-President since that incident after the other had saved him. He rubbed his elbow out of reflex, blushing as the image played throughout his mind.

Keita got up from the table, folding the note and putting it into his pocket. This may not have been the best idea in the world, but he had to see what the student council wanted. Maybe they needed his help with something; like that mission they sent him on with bringing a letter to all the clubs at BL Academy. Well, it was for his welcome party, but it was still a mission.

Oh, Nakajima needed help with something all right. He sat at the desk, folding his hands over his crossed legs, smirking as he heard someone nearing the office. One knock… two knocks… that was all he heard and that was all he needed. Nakajima slowly picked up his head; peeling away any emotion it was holding earlier. "…Come in."

Keita froze, shocked that someone was here and that it was Nakajima's voice that he had heard. After reading the note, Keita slowly made his way here in hope that the King and Nakajima were not here, and he could come at a later point. But now that he had practically given himself up, he had not choice but to enter the room. Keita's trembling hand slowly made its way to the door, opening it with ease. He was confused as to why the room had been dark, making his way in and looking around. "Na-…Nakajima-san?" Keita almost had to squint his eyes to see the outline of the other boy, blushing as the moon had finally shined itself upon Hideaki. The other boy's features looked so good against the moonlight. There was no way that Keita could hide that blush. It was so faint, but one could tell it was there, even in the dark.

And Nakajima saw that blush, letting the smallest smirk appear on his lips. He got out of his seat, walking to the front of the desk and leaned against it. He extended a hand, suddenly turning the desk lamp on. Nakajima turned his head to look at the boy, letting out a soft laugh. "Come here", he whispered.

Keita froze, almost looking disappointed as the other had turned the light on. Keita rather enjoyed looking at Hideaki's features in the moonlight. But he gulped as the Vice-President called him over. Keita decided against it at first, but that voice was so smooth and he didn't know it he could ignore it for any longer. He took slow steps to Nakajima, fiddling with his hands on his way there. He suddenly yelled as Nakajima pulled Keita towards him and into his arms. "N-Nakajima-san? … What?"

"Shhh… you wouldn't want to attract attention, would you? Even though we here…alone…somebody could walk by." Nakajima tilted the boy's face toward his, smiling down at him. "You know why you came here, correct?"

Keita didn't know what to say, but he had the idea why he was here now. He gently put his hands on Nakajima's chest, trying t push himself away. "Nakajima-san, please. If you need help with something, I'll do it… but…" Keita bit his lip, blushing a little at the feel of the other's chest on his hands. Hideki felt so muscular underneath all of those clothes. Keita looked away, not wanting the other to clearly see his blush again.

"Heh. There is, certainly, something you can help me with." Nakajima took one of Keita's hands, leading it to his hardening cock. The other had been acting so cute and Hideaki couldn't help but get turned on about taking such innocence. He left out an extremely soft moan, almost seeming nonexistent, as Keita's hand lightly touched his crotch. His other hand had snaked its way to the boy's neck, slowly pulling him towards the other. "Kiss me… Keita-kun.."

Keita's eyes had widened so much, and his whole face had turned red as he felt the other's hands on him. His body had felt so hot and Nakajima's cool hands had felt so good against him. He trembled against Hideaki's touch, inching closer on his own. Wait. No! He couldn't do this. He had to get away. But Nakajima had felt so good. What was the harm in a little kiss? Hopefully, the other would only want that. He leaned forward, closing his eyes as his lips grazed against the other's. Keita moaned, letting his lips firmly place themselves against Hideaki's.

That was all the other needed, suddenly pinning the boy beneath him. He had smoothly knocked all of the papers and lamp on the floor before doing so, smirking as the light was turned out. He had put the boy on his stomach, holding the other's hands above his head and tightly holing them. Nakajima fully laid on top of Keita, letting his groin press against the other's ass. "Keita-kun… do you want me?" Nakajima brought a hand to the boy's shirt, slowly pulling it from his pants. His fingers grazed against the buttons, stopping at the top one. He smiled as he began to unbutton it, nuzzling his face in his other's neck. He kissed it softly, slowly unbuttoning the rest of Keita's shirt. He had to take this slow. No matter how much he wanted to pound into the boy beneath him, he knew Keita wasn't going to give him consent by being rough. Nakajima turned the boy's head towards his; leaning down until his lips were inches way from the other's. "Tell me you want this… and I'll continue."

Keita shuddered, involuntarily arching into Hideaki's touch as he fingers grazed against his skin. He moaned as the other began to play with his nipples, trembling against the cold feel of them. "N-Nakajima… I…" Keita couldn't say it, but the other's touch felt so good. He needed more… wanted more… had to have more. He began to pant slightly, gasping as he felt Hideaki's cock against his ass when he moved a little. Keita tried not to moan again, looking into Nakajima's eyes. "P-Please…"

"Please what?" Nakajima smirked ever so slightly, lightly rubbing his crotch against the boy. "What do you want from me, Keita-kun?" Hideaki's hand had found Keita's crotch, a little surprised that he could feel the other boy hardening against his hand.

"Please… I-I… want you." Keita tightly shut his eyes when he suddenly felt Nakajima's hands in his pants, trying to hold onto something but found nothing. He wanted the other to free his hands, but Hideki had a strong grip on him. Keita, pulled into a kiss by Nakajima, blushed as he felt the other's tongue run across his lips. Should he give Hideaki what he wanted? Maybe… maybe not. But Keita was getting so much pleasure right now. He wanted as much as he could get. Keita slowly opened his mouth, moaning as the other's tongue expertly explored his mouth.

Nakajima could feel himself getting painfully hard, enjoying the sound of the other's moans. He hadn't bothered opening Keita's pants, letting his hand cup the other instead of gripping it. Hideaki couldn't help but want to tease the boy and see that blush covering his cheeks. It turned him on so badly. But as he was about to pull away, Keita bucked his hips into the other's hand. "D-Don't… stop… don't stop…"

Nakajima laughed, still pulling his hand away. "Well, I'm a little tired right now." He turned Keita onto his back, smirking at the look on the boy's face. His lips were parted, a large blush was covering his cheeks, and he had an extremely lustful gaze in his eyes. It was picture perfect. Nakajima would take a picture if he could, but Niwa had stolen his camera. He sat down in the chair across from the desk, crossing his legs. He was sporting a rather large tent in his pants, but he didn't care at the moment.

Keita raised an eyebrow, leaning up on his elbows to see what Nakajima was doing. He was confused as to why the other pulled away, thinking that it was over. He didn't want it to end. His erection was throbbing with pleasure and he needed Hideaki's hand on it. "Nakajima? What are you-."

"Do it yourself." Nakajima smirked, chuckling as he eyed the boy. What? What did he say? Keita just stared at him in disbelief, looking between him and his erection. "Go ahead." Sure, Keita had done this in private, but it felt so weird to do it in front of someone, especially a person like Nakajima. He gulped, trembling as his hands slowly made their way to his pants. "Hurry up… or I might just leave." There was no way Hideaki was going to leave now, but it was always good to threaten someone when the time was right.

Keita whimpered, quickly opening his pants to show his wet underwear from the pre-cum that dripped from his erection. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Keita looked at Nakajima, who intently watched him. He soon took his pants off, along with his underwear and whined as the cold air hit his cock. Keita gave the other one last look before gently gripping his erection.

Nakajima watched the pants fall to the floor, slowly moving his eyes to Keita's body. He almost gasped as he saw the boy beginning to pump his erection, not sure whether the boy was going to do it or not. But he smirked as he saw the desperation in Keita's eyes. Nakajima wanted to jump in there and help the boy pleasure himself, but he knew he had to stay there. He kept his strong gaze on the boy, even blushing a little as he watched Keita.

And it didn't go unnoticed by the other. Keita saw that blush and he mentally smirked as he pumped himself. Maybe he was doing a good job. Now it was time to bring out the big guns. Keita spread his legs a little more, panting as he picked up the pace of his strokes. He imagined it was Nakajima touching him like this, feeling himself getting even harder if that was even possible. "Nnnhh…Naka-…Nakajima-san…" Keita looked at the other boy while he pumped himself. He bucked into his own hand, suddenly lying down on the desk. Keita lifted his ass a little; making sure Nakajima could see everything.

It was so quick that even Hideaki hadn't seen it. He saw Keita, stroking himself and now pumping two fingers in and out of his entrance. It was Nakajima's turn to gulp, now fully blushing as he watched the boy in front of him. Where had he learned to do that? Nakajima stood up, fixing himself and widened his eyes slightly as Keita arched his back and moaned as loud as he could. "Nakajima-san! I… I need you!"

Nakajima suddenly pounced him, holding the boy's legs in his hands. "I'll give you want you want… Keita-kun." He slowly pulled Keita's hand away from his entrance, pinning the boy to the desk again. Hideaki unzipped his pants, smiling as he watched the reaction on Keita's face. "Relax, Keita-kun. I'll go nice and slow for you." Nakajima chuckled, moving his pants so they rested low on his hips.

Keita happened to look down, gasping when he saw how big the other boy was. "W-Wait… maybe we should stop… What if-?"

"You wanted this, correct? So I going to give you want you want. Just relax and enjoy." Nakajima captured the other's lips in a soft kiss, glad that the other had already loosened himself up. He held Keita's legs, spreading them as wide as he could as he positioned himself. Nakajima moaned into the boy's mouth as he nudged the tip of his erection against Keita's entrance. He began to slowly push himself in, watching the other boy.

Keita turned his head away, pulling himself away from the kiss. He groaned, tightly shutting his eyes as he lay there. He had no idea it hurt this much. The other just started and Keita already wanted the pain to stop. And it wasn't helping that Nakajima was pinning him to the desk. He struggled a bit against the other, not that he didn't want the other to stop. Keita just wanted to get away from the pain.

Nakajima held the boy's hands in one of his, leaning down to softly kiss Keita's neck. "The pain will end soon… just breathe." He had to be comforting, wanting Keita to enjoy this as much as he was going to. Nakajima pushed the rest of himself in, staying as still as possible until Keita was ready.

The boy beneath Nakajima arched his back, feeling both pain and pleasure from having Hideaki inside him. He was panting heavily now, blushing as the other's lips kept kissing his neck. "You… You can move, Nakajima-san." Keita instantly regretted saying that because right when the other started moving, the pain hit him hard on. He bit his lip, trembling as he felt Nakajima moving in and out of him. It felt so weird, but so good at the same time. Keita moaned loudly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Look at me, Keita-kun." Nakajima moved his free hand to the boy's head, forcing the other to look at him. That lustful look made Nakajima involuntarily pick up the pace of his thrusts, and he smirked as he saw Keita moan even more. "That's it… Keita-kun… love the pleasure… I'm giving you." Nakajima began to pant a little himself, loving the feeling of Keita's tight walls clenching down on his manhood. "You're so tight… Keita…"

Keita still tried to pull his hands away from Hideaki's, wanting to touch the other boy. But he had a strong grip on Keita, forcing him to stay down. As Nakajima leaned down a little more, Keita saw his chance. He leaned up as far as he could, luckily capturing the older boy's lips in a passionate kiss. Keita didn't force his tongue into the other's mouth, shyly rubbing it against Nakajima's lips in hopes of the other realizing what Keita wanted. And he did. Nakajima smirked against Keita's lips, moaning softly as his warm tongue entered the other's mouth.

As he distracted Keita with the kiss, Nakajima snaked his free hand to the boy's erection. He couldn't control himself anymore. He needed to see the face that the other would make when he came, and he needed to see it now. Nakajima hadn't expected to feel himself come for quite awhile, but he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was because he had been so turned on by the other's cuteness or hearing those moans that Keita was making while Nakajima thrusted into him. Whatever it was, Hideaki knew he was going to come and soon.

Keita felt the exact same way, except he didn't know what was about to happen. Keita had never come before so he didn't recognize the feeling. But he knew it was better to let it out. He suddenly yelled at Nakajima changed his position while still inside the younger boy, causing him to moan. He found himself on his stomach, spreading his legs wider for Nakajima. The other was thrusting even harder into him, causing Keita to see white as he arched his back. "Ahhh!!! Nakajima-san! Mmm!" He bit his lip hard enough that it was bleeding a little, blushing as the feeling of having the other thrusting in and out of him increased.

Ah, he had found the spot, huh? Hideaki smirked, leaning down to lick Keita's neck. He made sure to thrust hard and fast, knowing he was hitting that spot every time because the boy beneath him would scream out in pleasure every time Nakajima thrusted in. Nakajima moaned along with Keita, turning his head to kiss him. He was a bit shocked to taste blood, but he just ran his tongue over the other's lips to clean it.

Keita suddenly trembled, tightly gripping the edge of the desk. He pulled his lips away from the other's, letting out a loud moan. "N-Nakajima-san!" Keita had come all over the desk and Nakajima's hand that was still stroking him. He whimpered as the other kept thrusting into him while he was coming, getting even more pleasure from it. It had felt so good, that he began to push his hips back when Nakajima thrusted forward. "S-So good", he whispered.

Nakajima chuckled when he heard what Keita said, groaning when the other's walls clenched down on his hard erection. The friction felt so good that it was just begging for Nakajima to come inside the other boy. And minutes later, Hideaki thrusted as deep as he could and came deep inside Keita. He moaned softly, now riding out his orgasm. Nakajima saw the boy panting heavily, slowly pulling himself out of Keita. He walked over to the spot where the box of tissues had fallen, pulling a few pieces out. Nakajima walked back over to Keita, flipping him so the boy was facing him. He soon cleaned the other and himself, leaning down to kiss the other on the forehead. Since when had Nakajima become affectionate? Who knows? Nakajima just smiled slightly at Keita, fixing his pants and throwing the tissues away.

Keita laughed softly, slowly getting up from the desk to put his clothes on. He groaned, wincing a bit as his ass hurt like hell right now. He blushed as Nakajima turned to look at him. The other just shook his head a bit, walking up to Keita. "You should rest right now. It's not good to move around after that. You can go rest on the couch. I have to stay here for a little awhile, anyway. I'll just say you had to deliver something to me and you were tired, so you fell asleep." Nakajima smiled at the other boy, suddenly picking him up in his arms. He gently placed the boy on the couch, giving him a pillow and blanket that Niwa kept around all the time.

Keita grabbed the other hand when Nakajima was about to walk away, not looking at the other boy. Hideaki raised an eyebrow, but he understood after a moment. He got on his knees, leaning over to give the boy a passionate kiss as he tucked him in. "Good night, my Keita." He pet the boy's head before getting up and walking over to the computer.

"Good night… Nakajima-san." Keita yawned, snuggling up against the pillow and closing his eyes before falling into a deep sleep. Little did he realize, that Nakajima had just been waiting for the boy to fall asleep before climbing onto the couch as well, and pulling Keita on top of him. Nakajima carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, not wanting to wake him up. "You're so cute", he whispered. Nakajima brushed a few strands out of the other's hair before closing his eyes to sleep with Keita.

Maybe he should be this affectionate more often. He liked seeing that smile on the other's face when he was like this. And maybe… he should call Keita to the office late in the night more often. He chuckled as that passed his mind, tightening his grip on Keita a little more before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got another chapter uploaded. I spent all day typing this up. It may not be the best I've written, but I hope you enjoy it!**

Keita walked through the Tennis court, not even remembering why he was there. He had been walking around the school all day, with nothing to do. The tennis court had been the only place that had seemed like the right place to be. However, he was there, wasn't he? The thought just made a small blush appear on Keita's cheeks. Is that why he had gone there? No, that couldn't be. That was impossible.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him.

"My honey!" Naruse tightly hugged the other from behind, too lost in his own world to realize he had been suffocating the poor boy in his arms. He was pulled out of his happiness when he felt Keita pat him arm. Naruse laughed a little before letting Keita go and nervously rubbed the back of his neck when he saw the boy panting for air. "Sorry, honey. I guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's f-fine." Keita let out a few small coughs, sighing deeply before turning to face the other boy. "Sorry that you...had to come over here. I guess I'm interrupting your practice, huh?"

"Not at all! I'm getting a little bored, so how about we go on a little date, hm? You look like you need a break." Naruse refused to let a smirk grace his lips, since he didn't want to scare the poor boy. He needed Keita to be close to him. Naruse wasn't going to take no for an answer this time, because today was the day he was finally going to call Keita his own.

The small redhead blushed a little at the sound of going on a date with the blond. Normally, he would've pushed the other away and gone off to do something else with his time, but what was it that was holding him back from doing such a thing? Why had his heart been beating so loudly? Was it just his imagination? Keita had looked up at Naruse to see if the male had heard his heart beat, but it looked like the blond was just waiting to hear his answer.

Keita smiled and nodded his head, figuring that nothing could really happen. This was just a phase. He knew Naruse was just affectionate and really didn't have any feelings for him. At least, that was what he was telling himself. Although, Keita didn't even know how he felt about Naruse. He liked the older boy, but... In what way?

Naruse gave the other no time to think about it and reached over to gently run the tip of one of his fingers up Keita's arm. "Let's go, then. I have a very special place I want to bring you." He gave the boy a soft smile before leading the other off of the tennis court.

Keita could do nothing but follow Naruse to wherever the other led him. He felt hypnotized. No, like Naruse was controlling him like a puppet with strings. The other male's touch and voice made him lose himself. What was going on? Why was he acting this way?

Naruse peeked over his shoulder to see if Keita was okay, smirking to himself when he saw that expression in the other's eyes. He knew what that was. Naruse had seen that look too many times. It was only a little while until he had Keita turning into a puddle of goo.

Keita saw that they were moving to the dorm rooms, raising an eyebrow as he was confused to why they were going there in the first place. "Why are we going to the dorms? Is there something you need to get?"

"Yeah. I want to shower before we head out. I reek of sweat." He let out a low chuckle, reaching over to gently run his fingers through Keita's hair. "Do you want to shower with me, honey?"

Keita ignored the tingling feeling in his cheeks because he didn't want to think that he was blushing from Naruse's words. "N-No, that's okay. I showered...th-this morning." Keita took a deep breath to try to relax himself, but it wasn't helping. He could feel his cheeks burning up with such an intensity that he felt like he was going to pass out.

"That's too bad. There's more than enough room for you." He eyed the boy's face and decided not too tease the other too much, since he hadn't wanted Keita to faint right there and then. Or did he? Naruse always wanted to carry the boy right into his room. It wasn't the same as having the boy awake and willing, though.

Keita just let out a nervous laugh, wondering why the other was affecting him this way. Naruse never had this kind of effect on this before, so why now? Could he feel something for the blond? No, he wouldn't. He couldn't. Keita never had feelings for a guy before and Naruse wasn't going to be any different. He wasn't going to give into the temptation that Naruse always provided for him. Keita was strong and he would block any further advances that Naruse had up his sleeve.

Before Keita could think or say anything more, he froze when he felt a pair of lips brush against his ear. "Honey... We're here..." That breath... That warm breath that graze his ear felt so...heavenly. Nobody came that close to him and his body shivered at the contact. When had he become so sensitive?

Naruse watched the boy slowly melt in front of him. He knew that Keita had been planning to not give into him, but it was too late. Naruse wasn't going to let the by slip through his fingers again. He was determined to have Keita by the end of the day. He wanted Keita for himself and nothing was going to stop him.

Keita watched as the other boy walked into the dorm room, his eyes following Naruse's movements. He stopped himself when he realized he had been just standing there. Keita looked around to make sure nobody was watching him before making his way inside. He quietly closed the door, sighing a breath of relief when he made his way over to the bed.

"Make yourself at home. I promise that I won't be long, okay?" Naruse smiled before walking into the bathroom and not bothering to shut the door behind him as he started the shower.

Keita smiled as he sat down on the bed, looking over to see a small cloud of steam starting to leave the bathroom. He blushed as he imagined Naruse stripping himself of his clothes and stepping under the water. Keita felt like he could smack himself. He needed to stop thinking this way!

Naruse smiled as he could, practically, feel the distress coming from Keita. "Just give in already, honey," he whispered to himself.

Keita groaned as he laid down on the bed after he removed his blazer. He could never move his arms in that damn thing and he needed to get more comfortable. That was when something hit him. Naruse laid on that bed and who knows what else. Keita turned onto his side and placed his head on the pillow, feeling another blush flood his cheeks when he could smell Naruse's scent on it. "Smells... So good..."

Keita could feel his eyes lowering as he continued to lay there, letting his arms wrap around the pillow to pull it closer to his body. He felt like he could fall asleep to Naruse's smell...and he did.

Only a few moments later, Naruse came out of the bathroom and fanned himself as he was still hot from the shower. He dried his hair and looked over to see a sleeping Keita on his bed. "How cute..." He smiled as he placed his towel over his chair, making his way over to the other boy.

"I shouldn't disturb him, but...when am I going to have him in this position again?" Naruse smirked as he climbed onto the bed, trying to be careful as to not make too much noise since he didn't want to wake Keita. He stared down at the redhead before letting out a small scoff when the boy groaned. "My honey..." His hand started to move towards the boy's face, gently turning it so Keita's sleeping face was looking towards him. "A little kiss wouldn't hurt, right?"

Keita could feel someone touching him, moving closer to him. It felt familiar. Who was touching him like this? Keita groggily opened his eyes and looked at the shadow above him. He furrowed his eyebrows and blinked to focus them. Suddenly, a gasp slipped past his lips, but he couldn't move in time.

Naruse's lips were already on his. Keita felt like his heard stopped. Was this still a dream? No, it couldn't be. It felt too real.

Naruse kept his eyes opened as he kissed Keita, waiting for any kind of reaction but the boy seemed frozen in place. Had he not wanted this to happen? Had Naruse been too quick? The blond removed his lips from Keita's, but kept his face close because he really had not wanted to move away so soon.

"Na...ruse? Why... What was that about?" It took a few moments to register what had happened, but Keita's brain finally caught on. Naruse had just kissed him and...he liked it?

"Sorry, I... I just saw you sleeping and you looked so cute, so I...couldn't help it." Naruse didn't want to show Keita just how bad he could be. Not yet. He had to play innocent...sweet...gentle or Keita wouldn't trust him. Naruse let his hand slide up to the boy's cheek, gently cupping it before stroking it with his thumb. "I want to keep going... Will you let me?"

"What? What are you talking about? We're guys." Keita had to laugh it off. Naruse was just joking with him right? The other couldn't be serious.

"So? It's not about being guys. It shouldn't matter who your partner is, as long as you both want it, right?" Naruse let his lips brush against Keita's, mentally smirking as he felt the boy tremble against him.

"But... I've never done it before..." Keita was really scared. He liked Naruse, but he didn't want this to ruin his friendship with the blond. What If the other ended up regretting it? Keita would hate himself, if that happened.

"Keita, it's okay. I'll take this as slow as you want... I'm not going to force you...but I want you to answer something."

"W-What?"

"Do you like me?"

What he supposed to say? Yes? Is that what Naruse wanted? Keita hadn't figured out his feelings yet!

"Keita, I just want to know, because... I like you. I want to do this with you, but I'm not going any further, if you don't feel the same way about me."

"N-Naruse... I..." Keita blushed deeply as he stared at the other's face, feeling like he was being backed up into a corner. The other was so kind to him and as much as Naruse pushed himself onto Keita... He hadn't minded the attention. "I... I like you..." Keita suddenly brought his hands up to hide his face, but he soon felt his hands being taken away.

"Keita... You finally said it." Naruse smiled as he nuzzled Keita, soon placing his lips on the other's again. He listened to the other's small whimper before letting out a breath of relief when Keita started to slowly kiss him back.

What was this feeling? The butterflies in his stomach had flown away, but why? Was it because Naruse was kissing him? He panicked when he suddenly felt the other's hand slip up his shirt, moving his head to break their kiss. "W-What are you doing?"

"Keita, calm down... I'm just touching you a little..."

Having the other's warm hand on his chest felt so weird, but he couldn't help but love it. He wanted Naruse to touch him even more and that thought made him scared of himself. How far was he willing to go with the other boy?

"Keita... Do you want me to stop?" Naruse really didn't want to push himself onto the boy, if it meant upsetting him this much.

Keita moved his gaze to look at the blonde, giving the boy a worried look before slowly shaking his head. "No, you...c-can continue. It's okay." He gave the other an awkward smile, just telling himself to keep calm and that Naruse wouldn't hurt him.

"Just tell me to stop, if you don't like something." Naruse moved his hand to the buttons of the shirt, slowly undoing them and watching as the shirt started to reveal more of Keita's chest.

Keita felt like everything was revealed to Naruse now. He shivered when the shirt was finally removed and he wished the room wasn't so cold. All he heard was, "Don't worry... I'll warm you up, soon." Keita noticed the smirk on Naruse's face and he could only manage a smile back.

Naruse brought his hands down to rest on Keita's hips, sighing as he still felt the boy trembling. He figured he should keep going and the boy would relax soon. Naruse moved his head down to the male's neck before letting his mouth gently suckle and nibble on the sensitive skin.

Keita moaned softly and bit his lower lip, doing his best not to break the skin. He was getting so hot and so flustered from having Naruse so close to him. What else could he do but give in to the other's touches? He liked it...so much.

"Keita... Your skin is so smooth..." Naruse smirked as he slowly made his way to the male's chest, watching it slowly rise and fall from Keita's panting. He gave it butterfly kisses as his lips headed towards their destination, chuckling as the goosebumps followed soon after. They felt weird as his fingers went over them, but they were so cute because they were Keita's.

"Naruse...my...my p-!" Keita closed his mouth when Naruse suddenly started to lick his nipples, shivering uncontrollably as it felt so weird but so good.

His tongue slowly twirled around the little nub, loving the feeling of it hardening against the wet muscle. Naruse had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening. He wanted much more than this. He wanted to get to the good part already, but this was Keita's first time. Naruse had to be gentle.

Keita had other plans in mind. Being this driven over the edge turned him on so much. He suddenly flipped them over so he was on top. "I want you so bad," he whispered in a husky tone.

Well, this was new. Naruse definitely didn't expect Keita to be the one on top of him. He just placed his hands on the boy's hips, groaning when the male suddenly thrusted forward into him.

Keita felt like a completely different person. He looked down at Naruse, smirking as he saw the boy only had a towel around his waist. "How convenient." Keita grabbed the towel and ripped it off of Naruse, chuckling as he saw the present that was waiting for him.

"Honey...you're acting strange.."

"Strange?" Keita slid his head down and licked Naruse's chest, smiling when he heard a soft moan escape the other's lips. "I'm just acting like you want me to." Keita really had no idea what to do and just followed his body's instinct. He had seen plenty of couples around the school, but he had never seen anything as intimate as this.

"Keita... Turn around...I have an idea." Keita gave Naruse as weird look, before turning his body around, blushing deeply as he realized his butt was right in the other's face. "Is... I don't know about this.."

"It's okay. Just keep going." Naruse smiled and reached over into the bedside drawer, taking out a small bottle. Nothing like being prepared right? Naruse opened the bottle and poured some of its contents onto his fingers. He wasn't sure how Keita would react to it, but he needed to prepare the boy one way or another.

Keita gasped when he felt the other's fingers down there, turning his head and just staring at Naruse. He didn't want to pull away, but what was going on? Why was Naruse touching him there?

Naruse suddenly took Keita into his mouth, moaning softly as he slowly started to bob his head. The red head quivered and moaned loudly, trembling slightly as he gripped the bedsheets beneath them.

Should he do the same to Naruse? It felt pretty good and he wanted to give the blonde the same kind of pleasure.

He stared at the manhood that faced him before letting his hand gently grip the base before sliding his tongue over it. It had a...strange taste. Keita blushed when the other's tongue ran over a sensitive spot, distracting him a little before he slowly placed his mouth over Naruse's erection. He wanted to take the other as deep as the blond was taking him, but it proved to be too difficult. Keita gagged slightly, blushing with embarrassment when the other laughed at him.

"Keita, it's okay...don't push yourself." Naruse smiled and gently turned the other boy around, wanting to see Keita's face. He placed his free hand in the other's hair, pulling Keita down for a gentle kiss.

Keita smiled as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other before letting out a small gasp when he suddenly felt himself moving up with Naruse. He blushed as he sat in the other's lap, his eyes soon widening when he felt fingers at his entrance again. Keita did his best to relax when one suddenly slipped in.

Naruse smirked when he felt how hot the other male was, letting his one fingers stay there for a moment before slowly letting it move within the male.

It was a weird feeling, but Keita couldn't help but find the pleasure it in. "M-More..."

Naruse chuckled and slipped another finger in before burying them deep inside the male to find that spot within the boy.

Keita arched his back and pulled Naruse close, panting as he brought his lips to the other's ear. "I...I need you... No more...teasing..."

Naruse nodded and slowly slipped his fingers out of Keita, hoping that his preparations were good enough. He slowly lifted Keita up, soon stopping when he realized something. "Do you want me to use a condom?"

"No... I... I w-want to feel you." Keita blushed and looked away, embarrassed about speaking in such a way.

"Alright, my honey." Naruse kissed the boy's cheek before slowly bringing him down, groaning as his member slowly started to slide into Keita. He threw his head back as the boy was so tight and hot, hoping he could hold himself back a little without thrusting into the other like a wild animal.

Keita tightened his grip on Naruse's shoulders as he slipped down, never feeling pain like this before. It hurt so much, but he wanted to do this with the other male.

"Keita...K-Keita, are you okay?" Naruse watched as the boy nodded, but frowned when he saw a few tears slip from the male's eyes. "Just relax...the pain will be over soon." Naruse groaned as he held onto Keita's hips, sighing when the male finally stopped.

Keita trembled as he tried to adjust to Naruse, letting out a small laugh before kissing the tip of the other's nose. "It's fine... You can move now..."

Naruse smiled and gently lifted the boy up before moving Keita down. He hadn't done this in such a long time, so he felt like he could explode right now. He moaned as he slowly moved Keita up and down. However, he soon moved his hands away when he realized Keita was starting to move on his own.

Keita rocked his hips as he slowly moved up and down on Naruse, loving the feeling the male moving in him. The pain had diminished as he kept moving and the pelasure started to flood his body.

"Ahh.. Keita... You feel so good..." Naruse leant back against the headboard of his bed, smirking as he watched the scene before him.

"Mmm.. Naruse!" Keita could feel the other moving deep within him and he wanted... No, he needed more. Keita could feel himself moving faster onto Naruse and laughed when he heard the bed creak beneath him. He felt something within him. What was it?

"Keita... I'm... I'm going to cum soon..."

Was that it? Keita nodded and held onto Naruse, burying his face into the other's neck. "M-Me...too! Nnh!" Keita continued to move, crying out the other's name every time Naruse hit that spot within him.

Before long he suddenly exploded onto the other male, shivering when he could feel the other's hot seed inside him. Keita never experienced something like that before. He didn't know how he gave into that damn temptation, but there was something he did know. Keita wouldn't mind giving into it again.

**Tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

I got a few requests for the pairing, so it's time to try it out, no?

Pairing: Iwai Takuto x Itou Keita

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gakuen Heaven characters.

It was quiet, just the way he liked it. Ever since coming to the school, he had been bombarded with various amounts of things so it felt good to, finally, have this time to himself. Things had died down a little, lately, and he began to wonder why. Keita felt like things were at peace, not that he was complaining about it. It just felt weird, is all. Keita usually met up with friends to eat, but they had been busy all the time now. However, there was one person that he had been spending most of his time with. Iwai Takuto.

Although it was a bit unexpected, he had to admit that he had fun hanging out with the older boy. Keita had even asked for art lessons from Iwai, but he knew it wouldn't go anywhere. He was so bad at art, unlike the older student. He always told Iwai just how talented he was, but the male acted modest and said he wasn't that good. Keita just smiled at the memory from yesterday.

"Iwai-san! How did you get so good? I could never paint that well."

"It comes with practice. Furthermore, I'm not that good. There are a lot better artists than me." Iwai sighed as he ran the paintbrush across the canvas, the smallest smile gracing his lips as he put the brush down to look at the outcome of his project. It had been the garden nearby, the flowers blowing in the breeze and staring at the bright blue sky above.

"It's so beautiful. Can you paint me one day, Iwai-san?"

"Of course, Keita. I would love to. It'll be my best painting, because you're in it."

A soft blush graced his cheeks when he recalled that last sentence, feeling a bit embarrassed that he had blushed from such a simple statement. Iwai was just being kind. It wasn't like the boy really meant it. Keita controlled his beating heart as he finished his drawing, making a face as he stared at it. "I'll never be as good as Iwai-san."

Keita had been expecting the other to walk in soon, but Iwai had been late. They usually met up right after school, in the art room, but the older boy was nowhere to be around. He wondered why Iwai was late, but he tried not to think about it. Keita was sure Iwai was just taking care of a few things. Iwai was a third year, which meant more responsibilities.

"I wonder where he is. My drawings need help."

Keita flinched when he suddenly heard a chuckle behind him, quickly getting up to see who was there. He calmed down when he saw it was Iwai, wondering why he hadn't noticed a presence behind him. Maybe it was because he was reminiscing about yesterday. "Iwai-san...Don't scare me like that."

The smile faded as quickly as it appeared, putting on his usual gloomy face. "I'm sorry. I'm sure I'm quite scary. I don't blame you for reacting in such a way." Iwai walked over to his usual spot, setting his tools down before turning around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

That was when Keita realized just how much taller Iwai was to him. He just smiled, shaking the thought away, and grabbed a stool so he could sit on it. "You're not scary at all, Iwai-san. You're very handsome." Keita was glad that it was late in the afternoon, loving the mood lighting it gave the room. It was so calming.

"You're being too kind, Keita." Iwai blushed slightly at the way he said the other's name, not knowing why it just slipped past his lips like that. "I'm very sorry."

"Iwai-san, it's okay. We're friends, right? We should call each other by our first names." Keita had to admit that it sounded nice to have the other say his name, but he could never tell Iwai that. "I guess I should start, too, if you don't mind, of course." Keita turned to face Iwai, smiling when the other simply nodded. "T-...Takuto." Keita smiled, just looking at the gloomy face on the boy's face but he knew the male was smiling, on the inside.

Iwai simple gestured the seat to the smaller boy, knowing he promised Keita that he would paint the red head. He didn't know if he could do it right away as he feared messing it up. "It may take awhile, but stay still, all right? I could mess this up so easily."

"T-Takuto, I know you won't mess up. You're too talented."

Hearing such sweet words made his heart pound a little but he just looked past the canvas to look at Keita. The words that were meant to leave his mouth didn't come as he saw how Keita look under in such a light. It was...perfect. "I keep telling you...I'm not talented." Iwai sighed and took out a pencil, making sure it was light before trailing it across the canvas. He needed to get the outline first before he dared pick up the paint.

Iwai looked past the canvas to observe Keita's features, but his hand didn't move as he looked. Keita feared he did something wrong when Iwai walked up to him. "Takuto, what-?"

Iwai cut the other off by placing a finger on the boy's lips, before letting his hand trail down to the male's jaw. He didn't notice the boy shiver from the touch as he had been lost in his own world. The thoughts that ran through his mind were focused on setting Keita just right. Iwai pulled Keita out of the chair and moved the boy so Keita was leaning against the wall and looking out the window to stare at the sunset. "Don't move."

"I...I won't." Having Iwai touch him in such a way, moving the smallest thing into the right position, made him almost lose his mind...but why? Keita didn't remember feeling like this whenever Iwai touched him before and there had been plenty of time. When Keita couldn't get his hand into the right position when drawing or painting, Iwai fixed it so it was better. Simple touches like that didn't draw such reactions out of him before, so why now? Keita just pushed the thoughts away, thinking he was reading into it too much.

Iwai slowly walked back to his seat, letting out another sigh as he sat down in front of his canvas again. He started to make an outline of the other's face and body, his eyes mesmerized on Keita's features. There were moments where he stared a little longer than usual and he just hoped Keita hadn't noticed.

Once he had the outline down, he looked down at his hands, since his fingers had been almost black from going over the pencil marks so much. He wanted to go clean them as he knew that his dirty hands just made him look like a mess, but he wanted to finish Keita's painting first.

"Keita...this may take awhile."

"It's fine. I don't have anywhere to go." Keita just shifted his eyes to look at Takuto, giving the boy a warm smile. He didn't know what had gotten into him.

Takuto got up to grab some paint, brushes, and a cup of water. He sat back down and got everything ready. Takuto took a deep breath, just telling himself not to mess this up. He didn't want Keita to be disappointed in him.

A few hours later, Takuto moved back and looked at the canvas. It was... "Perfect." Takuto walked over to Keita and covered the boy's eyes, leading the boy to the easel. He stood Keita in front of it, a bit nervous as he almost expected the other to not like it the second he saw it. Takuto suddenly removed his hands from Keita's eyes, ready to be scolded.

"Takuto... I... I love it." Keita suddenly turned around and hugged Takuto, his eyes widening when they suddenly fell back. Takuto hadn't been expecting the younger boy to practically attack, so he wasn't ready for the massive push on his body.

He groaned and rubbed his head, soon blushing massively when he felt Keita was completely laying on top of him. Takuto did feel something for Keita after spending so much time with the red head, but he constantly doubted that the boy would feel the same way. He wasn't special or good-looking, so why would Keita like him? Takuto just moved his hand down to Keita's head, giving it a soft pat. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine. I'm sorry for...knocking you down." Keita realized what position they were in, the second they hit the ground. Why couldn't he move, though?

The red head looked up at Takuto, blushing when he saw how close their faces were. He just blinked as he laid there, letting his hands move to either side of Takuto so he could push himself to close that gap between them. However, he was stopped when the older boy put a hand to his lips.

"Keita...you don't want me. I'm not like the others. I'm not...handsome, talented, special... I'm nothing." Takuto sighed and looked away, hiding his eyes from the other's view. He didn't want Keita to see how upset he was. However, they widened when he felt a hand on his cheek that turned his head so he was looking back at Keita. Seconds later, he felt a pair of lips on his own.

Keita trembled slightly as he kissed Takuto, nervous that the older boy would push away again. But when he felt Takuto start to slowly kiss him back, he calmed down and smiled against those soft lips.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and tried to hide his massive blush. When Takuto leaned in for another kiss, Keita was the one to stop him this time. "Takuto, I...you are very special. You're good-looking, a great artist, kind, helpful, and a ton of other things. Stop looking down on yourself. I like you." Keita smiled and gave Takuto a peck on the cheek before getting up.

Takuto watched Keita, unsure of what to do. He saw the younger boy hop onto the desk, raising an eyebrow as he had no idea what was going through the boy's head. "Come here, Takuto." A blush ran across his cheeks from the small command and he got up from the floor to stand in front of Keita.

"I want you."

"Keita... In here? Someone could catch us. Anyhow, I'm not a good lover. I'm terrible."

"Takuto...I'm sure you're fantastic. Hurry..." Keita was visibly trembling as he sat there, but he knew that Takuto needed encouraging right now. He wanted to give himself to the older boy and with the other's low self-esteem, he needed some pushing.

"It's okay if you don't want to do this... You don't need to rush things for a pervert like me."

Keita quickly pulled the other down, closing the gap between them again. "No more talking." Keita wrapped his arms around Takuto's neck, pulling the other down as he moved back to lay on the desk. He could hear some of the supplies hitting the ground, but there was no way he was going to move now.

Takuto just looked down at the boy beneath him, gulping as he wasn't sure what to do first. He had never been in this kind of situation. Keita...really had been the first one to hit on him. However, the longer he stared at the red head, the more his body started to slowly take control. Takuto shut his eyes as he placed his lips on top of Keita's again, moaning softly as they started to move against one another.

A strong shiver traveled up Keita's spine and a whimper escaped him as he felt a large hand land on his chest and move to stroke his side. He leaned into the touch, but gasped when his blazer was suddenly taken off and just laid underneath him.

Takuto took the opportunity to let his tongue slide into Keita's mouth when the boy gasped, wondering if he was doing okay so far. Keita seemed to be reacting in a good way, so he just kept going.

Next, Keita felt the other's hands started to slowly unbutton his shirt, shivering as the cool air around them hit his chest. It was so hot to be with Takuto like this as he had to admit that it turned him on that they were doing it in such a place. Keita let his own hand slide down to Takuto's shirt, unbuttoning it to have a good look at the male's chest.

"Keita... You don't have to do this with me."

"Takuto, please... I want to... It's okay." The boy smiled and leaned up to kiss the boy, soon moving his lips down to the boy's neck. Keita smirked when a soft moan came from the other's throat, loving the small vibration it created. He let his hands push the boy's shirt down, smiling as he didn't let Takuto answer, giving the other a passionate kiss as he changed their position so he was above Takuto. He was really too impatient to go through the whole foreplay thing but he knew he had to go through it.

Takuto just watched Keita fully strip himself, blushing as he watched the boy's body being slowly revealed. He gulped as he wanted to do nothing but touch it, but he was nervous. His hands weren't soft and he hadn't wanted the other body to feel such horrid things.

Keita could see the doubt in Takuto's eyes and gently grabbed the other's hands to lead them to his body. He shivered at the touch of the male's warm hands on him, blushing as he leaned into them. "Takuto... Touch me."

Takuto gulped, surprised at the heat that coursed through Keita's body and had been transferring to his hands. It was hot enough to make him sweat. He couldn't help but want to run away from this whole thing, but his legs were like jello; ready to melt right then and there. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved up to the other's chest, his fingers slowly starting to play with Keita's nipples.

His back arched against those hands, loving the slight friction they created from being a bit callous. If one might've been disgusted by being touched by such hands, he loved it. Keita wanted so much more, but he had to let Takuto go at his own pace. He knew the other was nervous.

Takuto was surprised to hear such sounds come out of Keita's mouth and even see the other enjoying his touches. He could feel some confidence enter him, causing him to move even closer and to touch Keita a little more. One of his hands slowly trailed down the boy's body, his fingertips softly grazing the skin of Keita's chest and stomach before ultimately ending at the hem of the other's pants.

Keita had to admit that he was nervous. Shivers caused his body to tremble when he felt the other's hand trail lower, lowering his gaze to see what Takuto was going to do. His mind begged Keita to tell Takuto to stop, that he wasn't ready for this. His body told a different story.

Takuto let this body start doing the work, his mind filling with doubts as to whether or not he should do this. His fingers, trembling with fear, eventually got the younger boy's pants open and his eyes widened a little as he saw that Keita let out a sigh of relief. Seeing such relief made him realize that his own pants were become uncomfortable and tight. Takuto was going to open his own pants, but saw another pair of hands already there.

Keita just smiled down at the other, silently telling Takuto that he would take care of it. He slowly opened the other's pants and let out a small laugh when a deep blush covered the boy's cheeks. "I see you're liking this as much as me." Keita definitely wasn't used to taking control like this, but he knew that Takuto was too nervous to even move.

Takuto just watched Keita in amazement, but he soon shut his eyes and thrust his head back in pleasure when he felt the boy's fingers wrap around his length. Feeling such a warm hand felt too good and he thought he would explode right there. Takuto wanted to tell Keita he didn't have to do that, but only moans escaped his lips.

Keita was surprised to see such a reaction from the older male and he smiled as he knew what would pleasure the other even more. He was nervous but he knew Takuto needed this. Keita just licked his lips, afraid that he would do this wrong, and lowered his head to lightly lick the tip. It twitched against his tongue and looked up at Takuto to see the male shivering with pleasure. He took this as a good sign to continue.

His own body was on fire as he started to suckle on the tip, whimpering as his member ached for attention. Pleasuring Takuto like this really made Keita want to continue to see what else the boy had in store, but would the other want to do that?

Keita just moved his mouth further onto the other's member, unable to go far as he hadn't done this before. He felt bad that he couldn't pleasure Takuto like he wanted, but he just bobbed his head as far as he could. Keita could feel the male's member pulsating against his tongue, blushing as he heard moans constantly come out of the other's mouth.

Takuto could only lay there and let Keita do what he wanted, his arms and legs feeling like lead. He shivered every time he felt his member move into the boy's mouth, wondering why Keita was doing this in the first place. Didn't it...taste weird? Takuto moaned loudly when the other's tongue ran over a rather sensitive spot, moving a hand down to grip the boy's hair. "Ahh... Keita..."

Keita groaned when he felt that hand in his hair, smirking as he figured he had gone over a sensitive spot of Takuto's. Seeing and hearing Takuto reacting in such a way really started to turn him on and he blushed as he moved his hand down to his pants. However, he chose not to stroke himself but bring his fingers to his entrance.

The image of Takuto being inside him really started to take over and he knew he needed to prepare himself if that was going to happen.

However, Takuto looked up and blushed deeply when he saw Keita's fingers at his backside. Unsure of what was going on, he could only watch in amazement as he watched a fingers after fingers disappear into the boy. He gulped and just blushed, soon looking down when he felt Keita's mouth slip off of his erection.

"This is going to be a bit rough. Well...maybe not." Keita saw that his saliva had pretty much coated the other's member and figured it would be slick enough for him. He moved to straddle the other's hips, quickly looking up when he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Keita... We don't have to go the whole way...I don't want you to force yourself." Takuto knew that this little moment would change their relationship completely and he hadn't wanted Keita to regret anything.

Keita just smiled and placed his hands on the other's cheeks, leaning up to place a soft kiss on Takuto's lips. "I want to do this, okay? Just relax." Keita gently pushed Takuto back onto the desk, before biting his lip as he placed himself right over the boy's erection. His body shivered with anticipation and he looked down at Takuto.

Takuto saw that Keita was a little afraid and he moved his hands up to gently grasp Keita, letting the other balance himself on them as he laced their fingers. "Take your time."

Keita nodded and squeezed the other's hands, smiling as he started to slowly push himself onto the male's member. He whimpered as jolts of pain shot up his spine, but he kept going and holding onto Takuto's hands for support.

Takuto shut his eyes and felt Keita's tight heat wrap around his member, shuddering as it felt so good. He did his best not to thrust into the boy, his body wanting movement and friction. He knew this was probably Keita's first time and he could feel the boy trembling with fear. Takuto gently pulled one of Keita's hand to him, lightly kissing it as a sign of comfort.

Keita could feel himself calming down when Takuto kept kissing his hands and fingers, smiling as he knew the other wasn't going to rush him. Keita just continued pushing himself down, panting slightly when he finally stopped with the other full inside him.

The pain was indescribable. He trembled as he tried his best to forget it, but it would fill his body whenever he moved. Keita just took a deep breath when he figured it was okay to move, soon starting to slowly move his hips.

Takuto moaned when Keita started to rock his hips, biting his lip as it took all of his power not to move his own. He just let Keita create the pace and laid there, enjoying the sensations hitting his body.

Keita whimpered as he moved his hips, hoping that Takuto was enjoying this. He could slowly feel the pleasure take over the pain, but he ket moving slow as he didn't want to rush it.

Takuto slowly started to remove his hands from Keita's, letting them land on the boy's hips to hold onto them as he really started to enjoy touching the other boy. He never expected things to turn out this way, but he was glad it did.

Keita shivered when he felt the other's hand on him, somehow making himself start to move faster and harder onto Takuto's erection. It was so hot and he could just felt his body getting heavy as the pleasure filled him.

"Ahh... Keita... I'm not going to be...able to last long if you keep...moving like that..." Not wanting to admit it, this was Takuto's first time as well and he felt bad that he couldn't hold back that pressure in his stomach. Takuto moaned louder, soon silenced by Keita's lips. He gladly kissed the boy back and held Keita close, shivering as he suddenly started to move his hips to thrust into the younger boy.

"Ahh Takuto!" Keita started to pant heavily as he could feel himself getting hot, knowing that he was near completion. He continued to moan as Takuto suddenly start to hit that sweet spot inside him, hating that this feeling couldn't last forever. "Takuto...I-I can't..."

"I-It's okay..." Takuto suddenly pulled Keita into another kiss, moaning as he thrusted as deep as he could before coming inside the other boy. He smirked when he soon felt something land on his stomach, shivering a little as it was so hot.

Keita soon broke their kiss when he needed air, panting heavily as he started to come down from his high. He blushed deeply as he looked down at Takuto, thinking the male never looked more sexy in his life. He smiled as he laid down on top of the other.

Takuto just stroked Keita's hair, soon tilting the other's chin up so the boy looked at him. "You know... I'm really glad you let me paint you...but that could never compare to the real thing." Takuto chuckled when the boy blushed deeply before leaning down to place a light kiss on the male's forehead.

"Maybe I can pose for you again, sometime...maybe something a little more...scandalous?" Keita smirked and laughed when it was Takuto's turn to blush.

"I wouldn't be able to capture your beauty, though."

And Keita just sighed before starting to argue with Takuto about his skills, which ended turning into another...lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oh, boy. I'm so sorry for the wait, everyone. College has definitely drained me, but I knew everyone wanted to see what happened to Keita!_**

**_Don't hesitate to tell me what you think._**

**_Pairing: Shinomiya Koji x Itou Keita_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Gakuen Heaven characters._**

He was eating alone again. Keita sighed as he took a sip of his juice before looking around the cafeteria to see if there was anyone he could talk to. Nobody. Fantastic. Keita hated eating alone, but he knew Kazuki was busy. Still, Keita hated being alone.

Suddenly, he noticed someone coming towards him. Keita didn't want to get his hopes up, figuring the other would turn to sit somewhere else. However, his eyes widened when the male sat across from him. Keita picked his head up to see…. Koji? This was a surprise. He hardly spent time with Koji, but he smiled as he was happy to be with somebody.

"Shinomiya-san! What are you doing here?" Keita looked like a puppy, happy to see its owner.

Koji could only smile at the sigh in front of him. "I came to have some lunch. I'm surprised to see you alone."

"Ah, Kazuki disappeared and everyone else is busy." Keita gave a small pout before taking a small bite of his food.

"Well, I'm free today, so I can hang out with you." Koji did have some archery practice to do, but he was sure Keita wouldn't mind tagging along. Furthermore, he never really got a chance to be with Keita, since the boy was all over Kazuki the second he arrived.

Keita's eyes widened at the suggestion. He never thought Koji would want to hang out with him! He had to admit that he was really excited. Keita put on a big smile. "I would love to hang out with you!" Of course, he would never admit it, but Keita had a little crush on Koji. The older boy was so attractive and cool. Koji was someone Keita aspired to be. He blushed as he wondered what they would do together. He had to keep pushing his dirty thoughts away.

"Hey…. You okay?" Koji noticed that Keita seemed to be thinking about something, and the boy's cheeks had been red. Maybe the other didn't feel well? Koji reached across the table, unable to hold back his mother-like nature. He pressed his hand across Keita's forehead, only to widen his eyes when the other flinched away from his touch.

"I-I'm fine, Shinomiya-san. Please, don't worry about me." Keita forced his blush away, but his forehead felt so hot from the other touching him there. He prayed Koji wouldn't be freaked out by his behavior.

"Are you sure you're feeling well? Your cheeks are red." Koji didn't want Keita to push himself, if the other had been sick.

"Shinomiya-san, I'm okay!" Keita let out a small giggle, surprised that Koji had been so caring. It definitely made him fall a little more for the older male.

Koji smiled, letting out a small laugh as the other's giggle had been quite contagious. "Please, call me Koji. We are friend, after all. Right, Keita?"

Oh, the way that voice said his name. Keita felt a strong shiver travel up his spine as he kept listening to the image of Koji saying his name under…certain circumstances. He quickly shook his dirty thoughts away before Koji asked what was wrong again. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't suggest it, if I didn't want you to call me Koji. It's okay, Keita." Koji was unsure why he was being so friendly to the boy, since it was true that they hardly spent any time together. He happened to like Keita. That was all.

Keita smiled, albeit awkwardly, before nodding his head. "A-Alright… Koji." Keita suddenly bowed his head to hide his massive blush, a little uncomfortable with saying the other's name like that. He guessed he just had to get used to it.

Koji chuckled before reaching over to gently ruffle Keita's hair. It was strange, being this friendly with someone other than Takuto. Koji was sure he would get used to it. If everyone else could be so friendly to the boy, then so could he. "No need to be embarrassed."

Keita looked up, unsure of what to say so he just finished his food. Koji just watched, since he had only bought a small drink. Koji rarely ate, which explained why he had been so thin. He hadn't wanted to harm his body for archery.

Keita quickly finished his food as he saw Koji had been waiting for him. He got up to throw away his garbage, but Koji took his tray before he could move any more. Keita blinked in confusion, staring at Koji's back before blushing when the other turned to smile at him. "Th-Thank you, Koji."

"You're welcome. Let's get going, hm?"

"Okay! What d-did you want to do?" Keita couldn't help but fidget as he walked beside Koji. He noticed the other students staring at them, figuring they were wondering why he was with Koji in the first place. Keita started to fidget, but froze when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, okay? I know the students here can be quite…aggressive." Keita gave Koji a confused look. What had the older boy been talking about?

Koji had figured the boys had been staring at Keita, for more than one reason. He realized Keita had been cute, small, and easy to take advantage of. However, he knew he would never allow himself to mess with Keita like that. The boy had been too special for that. Koji soon found himself blushing as he couldn't believe he was thinking about that sort of thing.

Keita still stared at Koji, obviously not watching where he was going. Suddenly, he found himself on his butt and rubbing his head.

"Honey! Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry!" Naruse kneeled beside Keita, feeling terrible for what happened. He had been holding his racket, rambling about something. As he swung his arm, the racket hit Keita right in the head. He felt like crying because he had hurt his sweet Honey.

When he saw Naruse reach out to grab Keita, he had pushed the Naruse's hand away to pull Keita into his arms. "I'll take care of him, okay? Don't worry, and I'll tell you when he's feeling better." Koji gave Naruse a small smile before carrying Keita into his room.

Keita groaned and rubbed his head, opening his eyes to see he wasn't walking, but…being carried? He blushed as he realized who was holding him. "K-Koji! Put me down. I'm fine!" Keita gently put his hand on Koji's chest, trying his hardest not to grope those muscles underneath Koji's shirt.

"Are you sure, Keita? It looked like you got really hurt." Koji couldn't help but worry about the boy. He didn't want to see Keita in any pain.

Keita smiled, glad that Koji had been so caring. "Koji, I'm fine. You can out me down." Keita had wanted to stay in Koji's arms all day, but he knew that was impossible. Keita couldn't take advantage of their friendship.

Koji gently set Keita down. "Just tell me if you don't feel well. I'll bring-"

"Shinomiya-san!" Koji looked up to see one of the other archery club members running towards them. He signaled for Keita to wait for him as he walked to the other student.

Keita could see Koji wasn't too happy about being interrupted. He wondered just what that other guy wanted to talk to Koji about. It didn't take long for him to find out.

"I'm sorry, Keita, but I have to practice for a tournament coming up. Maybe we can hang out later?" Koji had to admit that he was pretty upset about having practice. As much as he loved archery, he had wanted to hang out with Keita.

"Oh, it's okay!" Keita didn't want to seem sad about not being with Koji. However, an idea hit him and he smiled at the older boy. "Is it okay if I tag along? I mean, I d-don't want to disturb you or anything." Although trying to hide his emotions, Keita couldn't help but feel hopeful that Koji would say yes.

"Are you sure? I've never had anyone there to watch me but Takuto. He usually draws me." Koji let out a small laugh as he thought of his friend. He wondered where the other was now. "I would like to have you there, though. You can leave whenever you're feeling bored."

"I don't think I would get bored at all!" Keita knew he wouldn't if he was going to be able to stare at Koji's body the whole time.

Moments later, Keita found himself sitting and waiting for Koji to finish getting dressed. Once he heard the door slide open, he blushed as he noticed that a small part of Koji's chest had been peeking out. It made him picture what the rest of the archer's body looked like.

"I don't have to practice long." Koji walked to his spot before getting his bow and arrow ready. He took a deep breath before propelling his arrow towards his target. He let out a soft growl as it landed slightly out of the center ring. Koji wondered if he had gotten nervous because Keita was there. No, that was impossible. He always hated hundreds of eyes on him during competitions. This was no different.

Koji shot his second arrow, smiling as that had hit even closer to the center. Maybe he just needed to warm up. As he pulled out his third arrow, he froze as he felt a hand on his arm. Koji quickly turned his head to see Keita behind him. "What's wrong? Are you bo-"

Keita cut him off by leaning up to steal a kiss from Koji's lips. He couldn't help it. Seeing Koji so focused and determined had turned him on like crazy. He felt he was ruining his future relationship with Koji, but the other hadn't pushed him away.

Koji was too shocked to even do anything. He never thought Keita would like him in this way. Koji wasn't used to this kind of attention. However, Koji couldn't help but liked feeling those lips against his own.

Before he could kiss back, Keita already pulled away and turned from him. He stared at the boy's back, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, Koji… I didn't mean to do that…"

Koji was absolutely speechless. Keita had not only kissed him, but was apologizing for it? Koji carefully set his bow and arrow down before walking over to the boy.

Keita felt those warm hands land on his shoulder, doing his best not to move away from them. He was sure Koji was angry with him.

"Keita, it's okay. I...liked it when you kissed me." Koji blushed, since he wasn't used to expressing his feelings like this. He always kept everything bottled up inside. However, he hated seeing Keita so upset. Koji had to tell the other how he felt.

Keita quickly turned out, staring at Koji with wide and teary eyes. Oh, how Koji just wanted to make those tears disappear. He only knew one way.

Koji bent over a little, amused at how much taller he was than Keita, before kissing those lips again. There were so soft and he loved how they trembled a little against his own.

He couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. Keita had been waiting for this kind of thing to happen, and he couldn't believe this wasn't the dream. He felt like pinching himself to see if this was actual reality.

Koji wrapped his arms around Keita to hold the boy closer, making sure to keep the kiss light and gentle. He didn't want to scare younger boy away. As he moved his lips against Keita's, he couldn't help but feel that he was forcing himself on the boy. However, his fears disappeared when he felt Keita's arms wrap around his neck. Koji could finally relax, for once in his life.

His heart was pounding in his chest, his hands were clammy, and his body was trembling. Keita was afraid to move as he didn't know how far Koji wanted to go. He felt guilty about thinking this, but he was willing to give himself to the older male now.

Before he could muster up any more dirty thoughts, the kiss ended and Keita was afraid to open his eyes. He didn't know what Koji had been thinking. Keita knew he was had to open them sometime. Keita let out a soft moan as he felt Koji's hand stroke his cheek, and his eyes fluttered open to stare at the attractive man before him.

Koji smiled as he looked in Keita's eyes. "Keita, I-" His eyes just stared at the other as he felt that slim finger against his lips.

"Can we go farther?" It was such a straight forward question that Koji had no idea how to answer. "….Can we?"

Koji wasn't sure what to do. He never had someone ask him that kind of question, much less someone like Keita. Hell, the younger boy did turn him on, but there was no way he could just have sex with him…right?

"You're not forcing me...I want you…" Keita felt so dirty for saying something like that, but it had been the truth. Koji had caught his eye the second he had arrived at school. He wanted Koji to be his, but the opportunity never came up. Keita wasn't going to let this chance disappear.

"Keita, I like you, but I don't want to hurt you." Koji knew he couldn't hide the blush Keita had cause, nor did he want to hide it.

"I'm telling you that it's okay." Keita couldn't even believe that he had been so aggressive about this. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of Koji's kindness, but his body was giving him no choice. That kiss had got him going.

The older boy just watched as Keita stripped in front of him, refusing to take any time in between each item of clothing. Before he knew it, Keita was stark naked. He averted his gaze, not wanting to stare like a pervert.

Nothing but silence filled the room. Seconds had passed before he heard those faint footsteps walking towards him. Those small hands soon found their way to his chest and ran their fingers over his body. A shiver ran up his spine and Koji could feel his body start to melt against the boy's soothing touch. How could he not give in? True, it surprised him to see Keita acting like this, but he knew he needed some kind of push.

His back pressed against the wall, Keita couldn't believe how gentle Koji was being with him. It made him feel loved. A smile graced his lips as he stared at the older boy while Koji stripped himself of his clothes.

The room was getting too hot and Koji knew the clothing had to go. He couldn't stand being restricted. Koji slowly undressed him as he didn't want it to look like he was rushing into this.

Keita just watched, blushing as Koji was soon naked in front of him. He was too nervous to let his eyes move lower. That didn't stop Koji was looking.

"Keita… you're hard already?"

"D-Don't say it out loud!" Keita quickly moved his hand down, covering his erection that he got from just staring at the other. He flinched when he felt Koji's hands move his away.

"I want to see you, Keita." Koji gently wrapped his fingers around Keita's erection, blushing as he listened to the moans that escaped the boy's lips. Who knew being with another man could be so erotic?

Koji couldn't help but feel confused. He never had feeling for another man, much less wanted to have sex with them. Why only Keita?

Whimpers escaped him as his knees buckled. Keita felt like he was going to fall to the floor in minutes. Having Koji's hand on him was almost too much to bear, but he couldn't shake the feeling off that he wanted more. He panted slightly as he looked at Koji before leaning over to attach his lips to the male's neck.

A deep groan emanated from his throat as he turned his neck a little to give Keita more access. His body ached for more of the younger boy, but he wasn't sure what to do. Had sex with guys been the same as girls? He knew there was only one entry point. Oh, this was embarrassing.

Finishing his mark on Koji, Keita pulled away to admire it but his smile faded when he noticed Koji's hand was trembling a little. Did he not want this? Was he nervous? "Koji...are you okay?"

Oh, no. Keita had noticed. Koji blushed deeply, more out of embarrassment than anything else. "I don't know what to do now."

Keita froze, but he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "It's alright….let me show you." A blush covered his cheeks as he turned around to show off his butt to Koji. He would never admit it, but he masturbated while thinking about Koji a few times.

He reached out and took Koji's hand, bringing the male's fingers to his lips. Keita moaned as he suckled on Koji's fingers, generously coating them with his saliva. It was too bad he didn't carry lube around, but he was sure Koji would get freaked out if he did.

Koji could feel his own erection twitch as Keita suckling on his fingers got him so aroused. Feeling like he was going to cum from just watching the boy, he slowly pulled his fingers out of Keita's mouth.

Of course, Keita had almost orgasmed himself. From feeling those fingers in his mouth, he imagined them inside him. Although, he knew his dream was going to become reality. He braced himself, placing his hands on the wall for support.

The older boy had gotten the gist of what to do with his saliva coated fingers. Koji brought them to Keita's entrance, blushing as it twitched a little against his fingers. "You sure?"

"Yes,…please, Koji…" Keita looked over his shoulder, giving Koji a lustful look that sent the older boy over the edge.

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt one finger enter him and Keita couldn't help tightening around it. Koji was definitely surprised by the action. Had it hurt? He moved closer to Keita, leaning over to place light kiss along Keita's shoulders. Soon, he felt the boy loosen up around him. After feeling how tight Keita was, he knew he had to add another finger if he hoped to...fit something else in there.

"Koji… I need you…right now." Keita didn't care how much it hurt. He needed to have Koji inside him. He soon turned his head, seeing Koji was quite hesitant. "It's okay. I promise." Keita whimpered as he felt the male's finger leave him, trembling as he waited for something else.

"What about protection?"

"Don't worry about it. We don't need it." Keita needed release and he needed it now. He pushed his hips back, moaning as his ass rubbed against Koji's erection.

"I'll go as slow as I can." Koji pressed the tip of his erection against Keita's entrance, biting his lip as he hesitated slightly before pushing himself into the boy. He froze when he heard the other almost scream. Koji took Keita into his arms, afraid to move any more.

Keita didn't know this hurt so much. He hated himself for rushing, but he couldn't turn back now. Deep breaths. He smiled as he felt Koji's arms around him, feeling guilty that he scared the other. "I-I'm….alright. Just…n-need a minute." Keita took some deep breaths, feeling his body start to slowly relax around Koji.

"It's okay…t-to move now."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Koji…" Keita didn't even know what to say that could convince Koji that he was okay. He just turned his head, pulling Koji's near his own before pulling his new lover into a deep and passionate kiss. As he distracted Koji was the kiss, he began to move his hips along Koji's shaft. Keita only smiled against the male's lips, in satisfaction.

Koji blushed deeply as the heat and pleasure surged through his body from feeling Keita's hips move against him. He could only meet those thrusts with his own. Oh, this felt so good.

"Ah… Koji…" Keita was loving this so much. He didn't know how he was going to hold his climax back. He could already feel his body going numb from the pleasure. "More…"

His thrusts started to get more powerful, getting increasingly turned on by the sound of their skin slapping together. Koji was surprised that no one had walked in yet. That tight heat surrounding his aching erection was making it hard to hold back his climax. Koji hadn't wanted to disappoint Keita by climaxing too early. That would be too embarrassing.

"Keita…so good…." Even saying the boy's name was giving him shivers. Koji moaned as he wrapped an around Keita as his other hand snaked to the front to starting stroking the boy in time with his thrusts.

"K-Koji!" Keita arched his back, in complete ecstasy. He always heard stories from the other boys in school, but it couldn't compare to real life experience. Keita soon found himself pushing his hips back to have Koji moving deeper inside him. Doing that, it didn't take long for the other to find his sweet spot.

Koji's eyes widened when the other yelled out in pleasure, seeing Keita's body trembling. "K-Keita?"

"Again!… Mmm...hit it again!" Keita needed to have that spot hit dead on. He could feel Koji hesitate a little before starting to pick up the pace of his thrusts again. He moaned loudly, trying to keep them low as he didn't want anyone to hear them.

"K-Keita… I can't..." Koji was only going to last a little longer before he exploded.

"Together…" Keita took Koji's hand, linking their fingers as he pulled Koji into another passionate kiss. When Koji hit his spot one final time, he released into the male's hand and all over the wall. He shivered terribly, tightly clenching Koji's hand.

The other didn't last much longer. With only a few more thrusts, Koji exploded inside Keita. He moaned into his lover's mouth as he rode out his orgasm to completion. He couldn't believe this just happened.

"A-All I can say is…wow." Keita giggled, blushing as he didn't want to move.

"Let's clean this up, huh? I don't need the others asking questions."

As Koji was about to pull out, the door swung open. "Shino...miya….san?"

Fantastic.

**_To tell you the truth, this was pretty hard to write! I really had no idea what Koji's personality was like, but I tried my best and I hope all of you liked it._**

**_Good or bad, give me some feedback._**


End file.
